


Purify Me

by captaincharismas



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gen, Marriage, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincharismas/pseuds/captaincharismas
Summary: Love is amazing, love is kind. Dean Ambrose isn’t a good man for Reader. He’s an amazing one.





	Purify Me

Have you ever fallen in love so deeply that you didn’t even know what hit you? Have you ever searched for a soulmate so far and so wide with no hope of ever fining one? Have you ever felt the joy in knowing the one you always belonged with was right in front of you all along? Because I have and it feels amazing. 

I took a deep breath as I stood in the dressing room, right as my parents entered.

"Sweetheart,“ my father gasped. “You look stunning.”

My mother wiped a curl in my hair behind my ear, tears in her eyes and whispered, “Like a princess. Are you ready?” 

My eyes were focused on the tall mirror in front of me. I looked in awe and my reflection. The white dress I wore was wrapped lovingly around my body a small tiara embedded with my birthstone was placed neatly in my hair.

“Yeah,” I answered. My heart was beating loudly in my chest. “I am ready. It’s time.”

My mother nodded exiting the room to her seat with the other guests. I took one more look in the mirror before placing my hand on my father’s outstretched arm.

“Come on, princess.” He whispered. “Let’s take you to your prince.”

* * *

Life can sometimes have its way of having showing you the one you were meant to be with was always right around the corner. Dean’s head was a spinning, excited mess. Hair combed _(check)_ , light grey suit _(check)_ , jet black dress shoes _(check)_.

**30 minutes, 30 minutes, 30 minutes. Shit! I’m getting married in 30 minutes.**

Dean looked up to a knock at the door and Roman popped inside the room where I stood. He grinned.

“Hey man, you ready for your princess?”

“Yeah. Absolutely.” Dean answered, trying his best to adjust his blue tie in the mirror. His heart was beating loudly in his ears but damn, he was definitely ready.

“Look, let me get it.” Roman said, brushing his hand out the way. “Dean, you look great man. Is that a glow I see? And you’re blushing!”

Dean laughed feeling his cheeks slowly turn hot. “She’s a special one. I love her, I really do.”

“So, Dean, while we walk out there, I wanna know again.” Roman began, turning around to open the door. “When did you realize she was worth it? When did you realize it was time to settle down and not run?”

“Huh,” He responded with another laugh, following closely at his side. “You mean when did she realize I was worth it? I mean she made me believe in me. It was always her.”

* * *

**(Five years earlier)**

_Bang. Bang. Bang. Hiyah. Hiyah. Bang. Bang. Bang._ I paced myself against the punching bags and my target pads in the gym. In the early hours of the morning, the connection of my hands and feet were the only thing that could be heard.

“Nice kicks there. It’s pretty impressive.” A deep, husky voice called out behind me. I spun around to find a smiling face: chestnut brown hair, matching beard and blue-green eyes that you can stare into for days. This handsome stranger was an intriguing mystery.

“You’re talented. Are training for something?” he asked, sauntering over before dropping his gym bag beside my own. His six foot frame looked me up and down, making me blush.

“I’m Dean Ambrose.” He said, extending a hand.

“(Y/F/N) (Y/L/N).” I answered, gently taking it. “Nice to meet you. I’m not training for anything. I do this for fun when I’m not working.”

“You ever think about doing it professionally? I can help you with that.” Dean’s head now tilted to the side, waiting for my response. I looked at him, my eyebrow raising in question.

“I’m a wrestler.” He said, quickly. “WWE: SmackDown Live brand. I travel a lot. Beat people up for a living.”

“Oh really, Mr. Fancy Wrestler.” I grinned. “Come show me what you got, then.”

“Feisty there, huh? Okay, let’s go. You and me.”

_Bang. Bang. Bang. Hiyah. Bang. Bang. Bang. Ahhhhhhhhh._

* * *

**(Two and a half years earlier)**

“Hey, baby doll. I miss you.” Dean’s voice was low and sultry. A huge smile popped up on his face when I finally appeared on his phone screen.

“Dean! Sweetheart, when are you coming home? It’s like three o’clock in the morning.” I asked, rubbing at my eyes. I could hear his soft chuckle on the other line, as I turned back to look at his face.

“It’s actually three o’clock in the afternoon but that’s cool you go your own time zone going for you.”

“Why do you sound so close by?”

The front door of our apartment opened widely to show Dean’s smiling face, bags and suitcases strapped closely to his shoulders and his side. “I’m here now, princess.”

I jumped up running straight into his arms, nearly sending the both of us toppling over onto the hallway ground. My heart swelled with pure joy at seeing the love of my life. I rested my head on his chest, inhaling his smell of fresh mint and cinnamon rolls.

“I didn’t even hear you! Why didn’t you tell me you were coming home early?”

“I wanted to surprise you, darlin’.” Dean whispered, his nose resting gently in my hair. “I know you’ve been working hard and I hate leaving you for extended periods of time in a cold bed. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Dean. I’m glad you’re home.”

* * *

**(One year earlier)**

I’m not worthy. I’m not worthy. I’m not worthy of (Y/N)’s love. I don’t deserve her at all. I don’t have the right to ask her this at all.

Dean’s blue-green eyes were lightly glistened with tears. He bit down on his bottom lip, tasting the blood that leaked through. Your bare body was tightly tangled against him and the sheets: eyes closed shut, breathing steady and low. Dean traced the curves, valleys and dips on your body before getting out of bed carefully to avoid causing a commotion.

(Y/N), baby I’m sorry. I don’t wanna hurt you. I’m damaged goods. You deserve better. Better than me, better than this. You don’t deserve a man that leaves you day, weeks, or months at a time for his job. Princess, I never expected to meet you at the gym that day but you deserve better. You deserve better than me and that’s why I have to go before I ruin everything.

Dean scribbled the note quickly, placing in on the nightstand closest to your hand. On the top shelf was an old red duffel bag, the perfect size to pack some clothes before leaving. He stopped, as the lamp lights flickered on and your throat cleared for his attention. The note was held tightly in your grasp.

“What do you mean ‘I deserve better’, Dean?”

He turned around to look at your sad face, staring intently at him for an answer. The blue sheets were pulled closely against your chest. Dean’s mouth opened to answer but the words failed to come out.

“Umm, (Y/N). Please, I don’t wa—”

“Don’t what Dean? What are you afraid of?” Your lips quivered, tears falling hard down your face. “Four years, Dean! Four years! What are you running from? PLEASE, ANSWER ME!”

“Failure.” He answered, dropping everything to the ground and moving back towards the bed. “Since the day I met you, a spark in me grew. I feel safe again! Like you were the missing piece I needed to continue living and I don’t want to ruin it. You deserve more than me.”

“You’re ruining it by running, Dean.” You whispered, lifting a hand to caress his stubbly cheek. “Stop doubting yourself. Shit, I never expected you to walk into the gym five years ago and to fall head over heels for you. When I see you, when I’m near you, I become jelly. I have no control when I’m with you. Dean, I love you.”

“(Y/N), I love you, too. But I’m tired of being so strong when sometimes I don’t even want to be.” Dean’s head rest against your shoulder, his arms wrapped tightly around your waist. “I want you to be with me forever. Be my wife, my princess, start a family with me, and have my kids. I want you forever but I’m afraid of messing it up.”

“You’re not. You won’t. You’d never. As long as you stop running.” Your lips pressed against his head.

“So you’ll be mine?” Dean mumbled into your chest. His hands began to trace the curves on your body again.

“Yes, Dean. I’ll always be yours.”

“Marry me, (Y/N). I was afraid of you saying ‘no’ but I want you. I need you forever.” His eyes looked up directly into yours, wiping at the tears that continued to fall and peppered your neck with love bites.

“I’m not going to tell you no, Dean! You’ll have me forever. But I want you take a chance on yourself. Stop doubting everything and let it happen.”

* * *

“Dean, she’s coming out now. Let’s get started. The princess is here.” Roman said, standing to the left of his best friend at the garden themed altar. It was a cool, breezy day. Not too hot, not too cold. Dean looked at the Samoan and flashed another one of his signature smile. The music calmly started, everyone rose to their feet.

Dean eyes were refocused on the beautiful figure in front of him, in awe of what he saw. The white dress was wrapped lovingly around your body a small tiara embedded with your birthstone was placed neatly in the curls of your hair.

“(Y/N).” He murmured, as your father gave your hand to him. “You look amazing, stunning. Even more than I dreamed.”

“Same to you, Prince Charming. Are you ready?” Your face turned a bright shade of pink. “It’s a big day, a great day. I’ve never pictured myself walking down the altar to be with an amazing man like you.”

“Because of you I’m pure. (Y/N), because of you, I’m free. I’ll be ready every day for the rest of my life as long as I got you. Let’s get this kingdom started.”


End file.
